


Duality

by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dark Knight Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired
Summary: 600 words of Esteem showing their disapproval of G'raha's self-sacrificing bullshit... that ends quite nicely
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Duality

In the span of one hundred long years, G’raha spent every single day studying the person that the Warrior of Light became in the future-past and made every single preparation he could to eventually allow his friend’s new-future to run as smooth as it could be.

Yet when the course of fate defied his calculations, G’raha was left alive to deal with the uncharted future… which included bearing the red-eyed glare of The Warrior’s vexed alter ego - _absolutely terrifying yet fascinating how a soul stone could divide the mi_ -

The alter - _Esteem is what they called it_ \- ‘s gaze narrowed, and G’raha mind refocused entirely on the being in front of him as he senses called out - _Danger!-_.

“How bold of you to pull that self-sacrificing bullshit after everything you’ve said and done,” Esteem growled out in an anger and malice laced tone, the foreign voice of The Warrior he never would hear in any other situation.

“Don’t’ those books of yours recorded the bleeding heart of a personality that your _friend_ have?” G’raha stayed silent as Esteem wasn’t looking for a reply.

“Do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to keep them together after this kind of shit happens?” Esteem sneered, “Not even The Fury could help us if another Myste got created!”

“ _You_ ,” Esteem placed their hand on his shoulder and gripped with a strength that would be very painful if he didn’t have crystals for a shoulder, “ _Listen_ and listen well. _You_ are _mine_ ,” G’raha’s heart skipped a beat at the conviction of that word and the implication, “ _I_ worked too damn hard to keep you alive and you better throw out every _heroic_ self-sacrificing quest from that stupid head of your.”

“I apologize,” G’raha softly uttered, yet the words were definitely not what Esteem was looking for as their expression darkened.

“I’ll try,” he would, but he couldn’t be sure what the future hold and his Warrior would always be the priority.

The answer seemed to infuriate Esteem even more as tendrils of darkness seeps out of their body.

“!” G’raha’s eyes widened as they brought their face close - _way too close for his poor old heart!_ \- and shuddered when the darkness swiftly enveloped them both in a defensive move that left him _drowning_ in the aura.

G’raha’s eyes couldn’t see in the pure blissful darkness, but he was mind was hyper-aware when the Warrior moved even closer and their forehead touched.

“ _Mine_ ,” that voice repeated in a gentler, yet no less firm, way.

It’s _too much_ and G’raha shakily relented, “I- I promise,” as he desperately tried to not _break_ at the overwhelming feeling of his _friend_ ’s touch, the closeness of their lips, the that blocks everything but them and them alone.

_Something_ touched his lips for a fraction of a second before the darkness unruffled entirely.

By the time his eyes readjust to the light, and more importantly, his scattered mind gathered back a semblance of order, The Warrior, _His_ _Warrior_ , was back with their eyes, their normal stunning hue, their expression soft with a small smile, and their hand still firm but not crushing.

“You promise,” they sounded blissfully happy and G’raha could only stood still with eyes wide open as their hand moved up from his shoulder to gently cradled his cheek.

A few seconds later, they left with an absolutely dazzling rare wide-smile, and G’raha need to lean on his cane so he won’t slide down to the floor as his mind reeled and his face burned.


End file.
